Monsoon
by moriah93ohio
Summary: Sequel to "Rescue Me" and "Don't Jump". After turning around and seeing his beloved darker half, Yugi is torn between running and hugging the former Pharaoh or staying as he is as if the teen isn't staring at him. Can Atemu tear down the numb wall?


Moriah: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait!

Yugi: The long wait to what?

Moriah: For the last installment to my trilogy!

Yugi: Yay! You're finally going to finish it?

Moriah: Yep. This is the last one-shot for this. The song is "Monsoon" by Tokio Hotel.

Yugi: Why did you pick this song?

Moriah: I picked it when I first made "Rescue Me". I figured "Rescue Me", "Don't Jump", and "Monsoon" would be perfect to tell this story.

Yugi: Why are you updating today, Morie-chan? Its Wednesday.

Moriah: *anime sweatdrop* I know what today is, Yugi. And to answer your question. Today is my one-year anniversary! Since me and my boyfriend love this song, but I know he doesn't like yaoi, so he isn't going to read this, I thought I would post this on my one year anniversary!

Yugi: Awww that's great! Congratlulations! *hugs*

Moriah: *smiles and blushes slightly* Thank you, Yugi. *giggles* Now, do the disclaimer.

Yugi: Moriah-chan doesn't own anything. Make sure that you review. Oooo I can't wait to find out what will happen. **Warning: Angst alert! I know you are all tired of angst but it's worth it when you read the ending.**

**

* * *

**

Summary: Sequel to "Rescue Me" and "Don't Jump". Final installment to the Tokio Hotel One-Shot Angst Series. After turning around and seeing his beloved darker half, Yugi is torn between running and hugging the former Pharaoh or staying as he is as if the teen isn't staring at him. Can Atemu tear down the numb wall built around his abiou's heart?

* * *

"Atemu"

"Yes, my beloved"

"Is it really you?" the smaller teen asked, his voice almost a whisper as he hestiantly took a step forward.

"Yes, abiou it is." The spirit said, with a smile. Yugi had taken another step towards him. Soon he was close enough that he hesitantly put his right hand on the other cheek, which somehow stayed in place even though the other wasn't corporeal.

Tear streaked amethyst met warm crimson. "How are you here?" the smaller asked. "Why are you here"? The two major questions he wanted to know the most.

"I am not quite sure how...but I am here for you."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm here because I heard your call." he said, kissing the others cheek, knowing he couldn't feel it. Yugi blushed by the gesture.

"What call?" strangely the spirit could feel Yugi's touch as if he wasn't a spirit. As if he truly was a solid form and not a ghost hovering in his beloved's room.

"Your call for me to rescue you…I told you I would." he said.

"You heard that…how?"

"Cause although you can't see me, I have always been here. Waiting to come back to you."

The smaller suddenly heard the radio play. He couldn't help but giggle at the song that was now playing. The intro music was quite soothing, through it brought back memories of him singng it with Atemu.

With the fading intro note, the song started to play and Yugi started to sing.

_I'm staring at a broken door_

_There's nothing left here anymore_

_My room is cold, it's making me insane_

He wasn't looking at Atemu as he sang, feeling the brokenness of his heart as he shivered from the slight chill that now coursed through him even though his room was quite warm.

_I've been waitin' here so long_

_Another moment seems to've come_

_I see the dark clouds comin' up again_

Yugi finished singing the second as flashes of Yugi waiting and crying on his bed for him rushed to Atemu's mind. It was an image that left a pang in his heart.

Suddenly, Yugi felt a cold wind surround him, making him shiver, before he looked around and noticed that he was no longer in his warm room. But now standing in a field of grass, with lightening shattering the sky, making light appear periodically as thunder rumbled for an after affect.

_Running through the monsoon_

_Beyond the world_

_Til' the end of time_

_Where the rain won't hurt_

Yugi imagined him running around the world where the pain was just a memory almost as if it never was felt. Before the sky starting dropping rain down, but he didn't feel it.

He looked at Atemu and figured the change in location was his doing. How and why. He wasn't sure.

_Fighting the storm_

_Into the blue_

_And when I lose myself I'll think of you_

_Together we'll be running somewhere new_

_Through the monsoon_

_Just me and you_

Another image appeared in his mind of a storm as he ran with Atemu through it. Just the two of them.

_A halfmoon fading from my sight_

_I see your vision in its light_

_But now it's gone and left me so alone_

Yugi looked into the sky, through the thunder and lightning to see to half moon fading into the night as he saw Atemu's face in the light of the moon. Strangely, though he felt alone with the image disappearing even though the person was standing in front of him. A spirit yes, but in his presence and close by then months before, nonetheless.

_I know I have to find you now_

_Can hear your name, I don't know how_

_Why can't we make this darkness feel like home?_

Finishing the second verse, Yugi looked at Atemu. Not that he had forgotten that the spirit was there, but it seemed he was quiet through his singing. He figured he was just wanting for the right moment to say something. They both knew they wouldn't be able to talk until the song was over. It was their song after all.

Before Yugi was able to sing the bridge, lightening crackled louder, louder than any other time, and the rain poured down drenching him.

_Hey!_

_Hey!_

Yugi heard Atemu singing. It was his part after all. The part he would sing whenever the song was playing around them. But it didn't stop the shocked expression that appeared on his face when he heard the others voice.

_I'm fighting all this power coming in my way_

_Let it take me straight to you,_

_I'll be running night and day_

He would run straight to Yugi…if he could. And he did fight to have the power to become a spirit. Atemu fought to get the chance to come back to his Yugi. Even if it was as a spirit. The only thing that mattered was that he would be able to see and talk to him again. The fact that Yugi would be able to see and hear him was a shock when it occurred but he couldn't let Yugi know that…yet.

_I'll be with you soon_

_Just me and you_

_We'll be there soon_

_So soon_

Slowly, the thunder started to settle. The rain stopped, from pouring to drizzling until it finally stop altogether. The lightening dispersed along with the thunder before the skies turned a light blue and clouds appeared. The grass they were standing on, dried from the rain as flowers of different kind of started to grow. From lilies to white roses.

_Running through the monsoon_

_Beyond the world_

_Til' the end of time_

_Where the rain won't hurt_

Yugi looked in awe at the changes that occurred in the setting he was currently standing in. He didn't understand how this was happening, let alone so fast. He figured it was Atemu's doing. He just didn't know how or why. But the place had turned from dark and gloomy, with a storm to lively and beautiful with the sun shining brightly on the two of them.

_Fighting the storm_

_Into the blue_

_And when I lose myself I'll think of you_

_Together we'll be running somewhere new_

_And nothing can hold me back from you_

_Through the monsoon_

Atemu's voice started to becoming soft as the song was close to ending. His voice alone was telling him that the lyrics he was singing was to him. A message in them that was only for his ears. A message that although he had gone to the afterlife and the he wouldn't have gone if he could go back in time.

_Through the monsoon_

_Just me and you_

_Through the monsoon_

Atemu stepped forward before holding out his hand. A simple gesture holding so much meaning. Without hesitation, he took it, laces their hands together.

_Just me and you_

Atemu song the last part softly, making sure that his ending message got through to the smaller.

"I love you" he said softly when the music, the music that Yugi still didn't figure out its origin, had faded to where it had come from. "And I am sorry that I left and caused you so much pain. I'll never you again. I'll stay with you forever. Just me and you. Forever." He finished, using a lyric he just song.

"I love you too." he said, looking into translucent crimson eyes. "I missed you so much. Never leave me again. I couldn't stand you being away from me."

After speaking he looked down, with a blush, not wanting to the spirit to see how embarrassed he was at his confession. Looking up, he noticed that Atemu's hand was warm as it caressed his own. And the spirit was no longer see-through, but solid with his tanned skin and intense crimson eyes.

He wondered what had caused it. He was only looking down for a couple of minutes.

"It looks like they are letting me stay here for good." He said with a smile, before leaning down…

….and giving Yugi a soft kiss and their song started playing in the background.

* * *

Moriah: Yay! A cute ending for this.

Yugi: Yay! Atemu kissed me!

Moriah: Of course he did. I am sorry if people this the is bad story. I rushed to typed this while I was doing homework. So if it sucks, I will rewrite it again. I typed this out. I didn't write it in a notebook first, like I normally do. But I do hope you liked it. Cause really I like writing it. I wrote this in a day. And for some reason fanfiction isnt letting me have the lyrics in the center which is really annoying. I want them in the center but they arent staying that way when I save it in the document manager.

Yugi: We are going to try and update Lust for Blood and BloodLover today. So make sure that you read it if we do. Please review!

Moriah: I am sorry if I dont update Lust for Blood or BloodLover today. I wish definitely have then out soon. So please review.

Until the next time I update...


End file.
